kingdom_keymastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット, Kurīmu za Rabitto) is a protagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. She is a friend of the Chao, especially to her dear Chao friend Cheese, who she takes with her everywhere. Originally living an idyllic life with her family, Cream had a chance encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends when the evil Dr. Eggman entered her world, and soon began joining them on their adventures. She is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Just as Tails is the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Amy Rose the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. "He doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman. Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do." :—Cream the Rabbit. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Rebecca Honig (English), Sayaka Aoki (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Sabine Bohlmann (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Finnish), Magdalena Korczyńska (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Michelle Ruff (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Cream is a sweet girl rabbit who is a friend of the Chao. She's inseparable from her Chao friend, Cheese. She gives her best at anything she tries, and she's always full of curiosity. Her mom raised her to be good, so Cream is well-behaved and very polite. Appearance Cream is a small, humanoid, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. She wears a simple Vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, white gloves with gold cufflinks, white undergarment and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head. * Hair Color: Princeton Orange, Cream, White * Fur Color: White-Peach * Eye Color: Cinnamon-Brown * Age: 6 * Height: 70 cm. (2' 3") * Weight: 12 kg. (26.4 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:Cream_(Modern).png|Cream in the 3D version. Background Personality "A friend of a friend is always a friend!" :—Cream the Rabbit. Cream is a princess-like figure; she is polite, follows manners (and never forgets them), speaks courteously (often referring to people as "Mr." and "Miss") and does what she is told. With her politeness being like second-nature to her mother's, Her strict, but kind discipline has made Cream very polite, and she acts so with a cheerful smile on her face and a soft voice. She's very friendly, hardworking and tries to be close to everyone she meets, which is always returned in kind, and is always read to lend her friends a hand whenever the situation calls for it. Regardless of the situation and being used to getting what she wants, Cream never forgets her manners, even offering a polite curtsy before attacking Eggman, with extreme prejudice. Cream is very sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude. She is similarly very considerate, charitable and friendly, always eager to lend her friends a hand whenever the situation calls for it and tries to be close to everyone she meets. Very brave despite her age, Cream is full of curiosity and has a thirst for knowledge. Cream is not afraid to voice her anger and disgust, but never does so in a rude way. A spirited go-getter, Cream is very hardworking and always tries her best in everything she does. Like Sonic, Cream loves adventures and is always eager to bravely charge off into the next one. Because of her age and upbringing though, she is a little bit naïve and simple-minded at times however, and does not always see things right away, since she is still very young. As such, she does not always see things right away, accidentally speaks out others' flaws and can get herself in over her head when wrapped up in other people's problems. She can also be sensitive and childish, being prone to start crying over smaller things, misfortune or sadness in general. Cream loves being happy and seeing others the same way, and hates seeing others sad. As such, she is a pacifist and detests violence of all forms. Even when beaten back by Chaos Gamma, Cream refused to fight back. However, she is willing to fight to protect her friends if their safety is threatened and there is no telling what she would do in such cases. She is brave as well, as seen when she was able to reason with King Boom Boo despite the presence his minions. She also does not like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Cream enjoys the simple things in life and likes spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes playing with her friends or collecting flowers which she finds pretty and joyful, to make crowns out of them. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching television, particularly "The Next Show", drawing pictures and helping out in the kitchen with Ella. Relationships Friends/Allies * Thomas Jones * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Good friend) ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (Best friend, as close as sisters) ** Big the Cat * Rotor the Walrus * Nicole the Lynx * Cosmo (Good friend) * Christopher Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Ella * Mister Tanaka * Emerl/Gemerl * Team Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile ** Charmy the Bee * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Blaze the Cat (Best friend) * Marine the Raccoon * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Bunnie Rahbow ** Antoine D'Coolette Family * Vanilla the Rabbit (mother) * Cheese the Chao (pet/Chao friend) * Chocola the Chao (pet/Chao friend) Neutral * Babylon Rogues/Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Team Hooligans ** Bean the Duck ** Bark the Polar Bear Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic * Captain Metal * Dr. Eggman Nega * Pir'Oth Ix * Time Eater Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Cream's trademark skill is her ability to achieve flight by flapping her two large ears as wings, allowing her to move freely through midair. Although she cannot fly as high, fast or long as Rouge or Tails, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. Regardless, she can still fly fast enough to keep up with Sonic as seen in Sonic Generations. Cream can also carry weights much greater than that of her own while flying, without hindering her own flying speed, as seen in Sonic Heroes, hinting a great deal of strength behind her flying. Like other characters in the series, Cream can run at super speeds and is said to be nearly as fast as Sonic. When running, she uses a unique hopping running style that makes it difficult for her opponents to track her. While not having highly professional skills in the field, Cream is also very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform simple, yet impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease. Combat Skills Cream has very little combat experience. She severely lacks in battle prowess and often has to rely on her friends' help in combat. However, she still possesses some fighting skills, having been taught them to better help her friends. If motivated or pushed though, Cream can fight exceptionally better hard, being able to defeat some of Eggman's stronger creations, such as the doctor's combat mechs and the weaponized Chaos Gamma. Fighting Style In battle, Cream fights by working in collaboration with Cheese, commanding the Chao to attack the opponent for her in various ways, such as ramming directly into the enemy, dealing direct and crippling blows, blocking attacks, or even stir up tornadoes to blow opponents away, while she keeps a safe distance from the opponent. When not fighting opponents herself, Cream focuses on providing support to her allies, such as in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood where her POW moves are all cheers that can empower and encourage her allies. Techniques and Moves Cream's signature technique and primary offensive maneuver is the Chao Attack, where she commands Cheese to charge into her target. This allows her to attack from long distance almost instantly, a contrast to other characters who lacks long-range attacks. Over time, Cream has developed several variants of this technique such as the Chao Rolling Attack and Step Attack where Cream has Cheese spinning around her to shield her from damage, the Chao Ball Attack where Cream has Cheese spin into a target, and the Chao Spinning Attack where Cream has Cheese somersault into an enemy for wider attack range. Cream is able to perform the Spin Attack where she curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes, along with the various forms derived from it. Using the Spin Jump, Cream can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything she lands on, the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, and the Homing Attack allows Cream to jump and home in on an enemy to attack. Attacks * Ascending Flight * Air C. Cannon * Attack Support 4 * Acceleration Up Lv 1 * Boost Mode * C. Air Cracker * C. Revolution * Chao Arch * Chao Attack * Chao Cannon * Chao Circle * Chao Dash * Chao Dunk * Chao Knight * Chao Rush * Chao Salom * Chao Tornado * Chao Winder * Chao Ball Attack * Chao Rolling Attack * Chao Spinning Attack * Cheese Attack * Cheese Shot * Cheese Tornado * Cream Ballet * Cream Cracker * Cream Heal * Cream Hop * Cream Jump * Cream Run * Cream Style * Cure * Dash * Demoralize * Flying * Floating Fall * Flower Festival (requires Big and Amy) * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Grind Step * Hammer Attack * Heal * Hip Drop * Mid-Air Chao Attack * Mid-Air Chao Ball Attack * Mid-Air Chao Spinning Attack * Quick Ascent * Sad Face * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Step Attack * Strength Support 4 * Refresh * Revive * Tag Action * Thunder Shoot * Tough * Trick Action Skills * Flight * Super speed * Grinding * Pure heart * Extreme Gear riding skills * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Cream has good homemaking skills, such as cooking and decorating, most likely because of her mother's teachings. As an offspring of her good-hearted nature, Cream is able to heal herself using only the pureness of her heart. In Sonic Free Riders, Cream has demonstrated very high Extreme Gear rider skills, being able to hold her own against some of the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer during the World Grand Prix. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Cream can pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques with her Extreme Gear while in midair, moving at incredible speeds, She is also able to ride her Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control. Color Power :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Cream can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Cream has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation :Main article: Cream's Spaceship Gallery History Past The majority of Cream's past is unknown. Growing up, Cream was raised by her mother, Vanilla, and was brought up like a princess under her mother's kind, but strict discipline. This parenting is what gave Cream her polite manners, but also her childishness. At some point, she met Cheese and the two of them became inseparable friends, with Cream taking Cheese with her wherever she would go. Synopsis See also External links * Cream the Rabbit Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Team Rose Category:Sonic Universe Characters